Adventures of Awesomeknight/Elf Knight
~~30 YEARS LATER~~ *Sir Knight walks into the The Flaming Griffon.* *He puts his cloak on a hanger.* *He gets in a seat near his usual company.* Knight: "Sorry I'm late. I had to go fight some rogue soldiers." Jon: "Are these the mysterious ones from the west?" Knight: "Yes, I'm afraid they are." Jon: "What do you know about them?" *Sir Knight receives a glass of beer from the bartender.* Knight: "They seem to be part of a sort of a cult." Jon: "Hmm... Their crest is that of a boar, correct?" Knight: "Aye." Jon: "I've seen that emblem before, then, but I forget where." Clone: "Many knights have had boars on their shields throughout history. It's nothing new." Jon: "Would it change anything if I specified that their boar is red?" Clone: "No, as red is the most common cliché of boar crests." Knight: "It doesn't matter. They're a small cult we'll get rid of quickly; I've no need to care." Rob: "Nor do I." Knight: "And nor should anyone. Because there's a real war to be fought." Rob: "Oh, God, not this again..." Jon: "The one against the necromancer Mallock, his horde of the living dead and the entire race of dreadful trolls?" Clone: "Yes. It's been going on since soon after William became king." Knight: "Hopefully I'll be able to kill that evil basta--" *The door shakes and microscopic shards of wood fill the air.* *Rays of light shining from the ceiling of the bar grow larger.* *The door abruptly stops shaking violently.* *The door creaks open revealing a hooded figure in crimson robes and black leather boots, his face is shrouded in shadow.* *Sir Knight's face slowly fades from a grin to a more serious expression.* Clone (quietly): "What is it?" Knight (quietly): "That man is dressed in the colours of the cult." *The hooded figure sits next to Knight* Hooded figure: "Red wine, please." *He puts coins on the counter as the bartender hands him his drink.* Jon: "Who are you?" Hooded figure: "More to the point, who are you?" *He turns towards Knight.* Hooded figure: "A Knight of Morcia?" Knight: "Yes, indeed. And why does it matter to you?" Hooded figure: "I come to seek an audience with your king." Knight: "I shall only let you speak to the king if you prove yourself worthy." Hooded figure: "A duel, then?" Knight: "Correct." *Knight draws out his sword.* *The hooded figure draws a short blade from a concealed sheath decorated with the golden silver markings of a royal kinsmen.* *The two get up from their seats and clash blades.* *The hooded figure shifts weight onto ball of left foot, spinning and flaring his cloak against the walls of the bar. His sword comes down towards Sir Knight's neck, slicing several hairs from his chi.n* Hooded figure: "Do your worst, Knight of Morcia!" Knight: "Dammit! You win, then." *The hooded figure reaches out his hand.* *Knight reluctantly grabs the hand and is helped up.* Hooded figure: "I want to speak with your king. Bring me to him." *Knight waits.* *The hooded figure shows Knight he is putting his sword in his sheath.* Knight: "As you wish." *Knight puts his cloak back on.* Knight: "Are you coming?" Rob: "Nah. I'm staying here." Knight: "So be it. This way." *The hooded figure follows Knight and company through the city.* *They arrive at a large wooden door fortified by two of Aldendan's finest, Alfa and Borna.* Alfa: "What do you want, Sir Knight, and who is this strange traveller?" Knight: "I do not know for sure, but I have some presumptions. Anyways, he would like to speak with King William." Borna: "The king is absent at this time, but his kinsmen and the princess are present." *Sir Knight glances at the hooded figure.* Hooded figure: "That will be fine." Alfa: "We will allow him in, but only if you trust him." *The hooded figure turns to Knight.* Knight: "I trust him" *The guards push the door towards a great hall, at the end of the hall is Celest, daughter of the ruling King of Morcia, beside the throne are the three kinsmen, Matteu, Thomas and Oliver* Matteu: "Sir Knight, Clone, and Jonathan, welcome! What is it you need?" Knight: "Thank you, Sir Matteu. This man would like to speak with you." *The hooded figure steps towards Matteu but edges backwards as the other kinsmen shift on their benches* Hooded figure: "Greetings, good sire. My name is--" *CRASH!* *Knight takes out his sword* *The hall shakes, goblets fall from the tables and sheep skin rugs shift to the edge of the room, dust falls from the ceiling* *CRASH-THWUMP* Matteu: "We're under attack; seize him!" *The guards run in and grab the arms of the hooded figure.* *The doors break open, revealing an army of rogue soldiers.* *The company take out their weapons and fight.* *The hooded figure breaks free of the guards grip, swiftly draws his sword, and runs towards Matteu who flinches and darts out of his throne.* *Knight runs towards the hooded figure.* *Knight grabs hold of the hooded figure and takes off his hood, revealing an elf with pointed ears and long golden hair.* Jon: "Oh my!" Knight: "I thought..." Clone: "It can't be..." *Without time to reply, the stranger reaches for his arrows, and aims toawars Clone.* Elf: "Duck!" *Clone ducks, the stranger fires an arrow killing three rogue soldiers behind bewildered Clone.* *As the fight goes on, a rogue soldier lunges towards Knight and stabs him in the heart.* Jon: No! *Knight faints.* *As the rest of the company are shocked, a rogue soldier captures Celest and escapes.* *The rest of the rogue soldiers leave, being chased by only a few knights.* *Clone clicks a button on a device on his wrist, and teleports away.* *The Elf Knight daintily unscrews the cork of a glass vial and pours it over Knight's chest, waking him up.* Knight: "What happened?" *Clone returns with a Medical Droid, realizing it's pointless now.* *Knight notices Clone's droid.* Knightt: "AH! What's that?" Clone: "Future technology..." *The Medical Droid teleports back to Clone's ship.* Clone: "I don't want it being found; it could rewrite technological history." Knight: "Oh." *Knight turns his head yet again to face the elf.* Elf: "My name is Arantha Aetherplith. I am an elven prince from the Northern Forests and I mean you no harm." Jon: "Nice to meet you kind sir." *He holds out his hand expectant of the Elf to shake it* *Arantha stares at the hand then looks back at Knight* Knight: "How did you save me?" Arantha: "When I met you and your friends, I placed a protective spell on you. I knew the ambush was going to happen. That ambush was why I am here. I and a band of twenty elven men tracked the rogue soldiers from the Mistlands." Clone: "When did you place a spell on him?" Arantha: "I knew he was going to be almost killed, as the prophecy stated, so I 'poisoned' all of the beer sent here with a protection potion." Knight: "What?" Arantha: "Anyways, those soldiers you fought were actually those of Vladek." Jon: "But I thought he was dead..." Arantha: "No, he is not. Many native Ankorians, including Vladek's descendants, still worship him. They thought of many ways to release him from the crystal ball... I was there that night, and I watched them bring his soul back into his dead body. " Knight: "Descendants of Vladek?" Arantha: "Yes. The man who killed you, in fact, was Farkas, grandson of Vladek." Knight: "Why did they come here?" Arantha: "They came here to capture Celest, which, of course, they succeeded in." Jon: "Is it revenge for Ankorian blood shed by Morcians?" Arantha: "I believe so." Knight: "How will we save Celest?" Arantha: "I'm afraid that is for another day. You shall meet me in the Elven Kingdom with a good amount of weapons and supplies. But for now, farewell Sir Knight!" *He turns and leaves the room, appearing as mysterious as ever.* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight